Xtreme Happenings
by XtremeWWEchick-Rocky's-Girl
Summary: *first chapter up!* Amy Dumas(Lita) is in an abusive relationship, with her boyfriend Matt Hardy. And on top of that she is starting to develop feelings for Matt's brother, Jeff Hardy. (first story be nice Please R&R!*2nd Chapter up* (its a little longer)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own any one from this story, the World Wrestling Entertainment and WWE superstars belong to the all powerful Vincent Kennedy McMahon, and I'm not making any money off this even though I wish I was, so don't sue. And even if you did sue all you would get is a notebook and some posters of The Rock, because that's all I own.  
  
Ok First chapter of my First story! Hope this story doesn't suck. Please review, I don't care if you say this is the worst story in the world just be honest and tell me what you think. So be kind and please rewind, oops I mean review not rewind. Stupid me *slams head against desk* Just review!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Amy Dumas was sitting alone in her hotel room, waiting for her boyfriend, Matt Hardy. She knew exactly why he told her to wait for him in the room. It was going to be another one of those nights.  
  
Matt walked through door, coming back from the Smackdown taping, screaming about losing his match earlier that night and sounded angry as could be. He needed something to let his anger out on. Amy was that something. He stopped yelling once he saw Amy sitting on the bed looking frightened. An evil grin formed on his face. Amy knew what was coming. It had been happening a lot lately. She would end up with huge bruises on her arms, legs, and back all from Matt. She would even have the occasional black eye. Matt always tried his hardest to hit her where her clothes would cover, but sometimes his beatings would get out of control and he would do anything to let his anger out and to hurt Amy. She never stopped him, she knew things would just get worse if she did.  
  
Matt snatched her arm tightly and threw her against the wall with all of his strength. He took off his belt. He told her to take off her shirt and to get on her hands and knees. She did as he said. He started whipping her over and over with the leather belt. Amy tried not to cry, afraid of what would happen if she did. Matt's whippings were getting harder and harder and Amy felt like she was about to pass out from the pain until he finally stopped. She took a deep breath, she knew there was still more.  
  
He grabbed her wrist and tossed her onto the bed. He took off her pants and torn her bra and thong off. As he started kissing her he took off his own clothing. His kissing became more forceful as he went down to her neck. Amy couldn't take this anymore. She pushed Matt off of her. Matt gave her a furious look and Amy knew she shouldn't have done that. He slapped her as hard as he could across the face. Then he pinned her hands above her head with his nails digging into her wrists so hard, that Amy could feel blood dripping down her arm. Then he drove his cock inside of her. She just wished he would stop, but he just kept going harder and faster. It felt everything but good. Amy soon felt tears sliding down her face and hoped Matt wouldn't notice.  
  
After a while Matt finally stopped thrusting inside of Amy and took himself out. He let go of her wrists and fell asleep next to her. After Amy was absolutely positive Matt was sleeping, she put her clothes on, grabbed her bags, and left. She knew he would be even more angry when he found out she left, but she had to leave. But she didn't have anywhere to go considering she was thousands of miles away from her home and family because she had been traveling with the WWE even though she was still out with her neck injury. Then she remember that her best friend, Jeff Hardy, was staying at a hotel down the street. He had even told her what room he was staying in. Amy decided to go there, hoping he wouldn't be too mad for just showing up at his hotel room at such a late hour. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own any one from this story, the World Wrestling Entertainment and WWE superstars belong to the all powerful Vincent Kennedy McMahon, and I'm not making any money off this even though I wish I was, so don't sue. And even if you did sue all you would get is a notebook and some posters of The Rock, because that's all I own.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up, My computer was being an asshole and I haven't had much time. Oh and I started writing this before Jeff Hardy was fired, I think I might work that into my story or not. I'm not sure yet. I'm not exactly sure as of now where I'm going with this story at all. So suggestions a very welcome. Thanks for the reviews: Nicole; Crazy Christine; Crimson Coin; Kelly; Caitlin714; and Jeffs-NC- BabyGurl. I really appreciate the reviews. And ok, I get it, My chapters need to be longer, I didn't really realize how short the first chapter was. But this one is longer so I hope its better, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
¤--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------¤  
  
Jeff was lying wake in is hotel room. He was thinking about Amy. He new something was wrong. She had been acting different lately. She was more quite and acted afraid of something. Jeff was worried. He cared about Amy so much. He loved her. Everyone knew that except for her. He heard a knock at his door so he got up and answered it. It was Amy. She looked pale and weak.  
  
"Amy, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked surprised  
  
"Well, um, Matt wasn't feeling well, and um he begged me to leave so I wouldn't get sick, so can I stay here?" Amy said nervously. It was the first thing she could think of. She didn't want anyone to know the truth, she hated the truth.  
  
Jeff knew that she was lying. He had just spoken to Matt on the phone, when he was leaving the Smackdown taping and going to his hotel. Matt was fine. But Jeff didn't say anything to Amy about it.  
  
"Oh ok, and of course you can stay here." Jeff opened the for Amy and shut it behind her. "You take the bed and I'll take the floor."  
  
"No Jeff, I'm not going come in here at almost 2 in the morning and make you sleep on the hard floor. You take the bed" Amy argued.  
  
"Amy you're sleeping in the bed and that's final." Jeff told her in a stern but not at all harsh voice. Amy didn't want to argue any more so she sat down on the bed and started looking though her bags to find something to sleep in. She pulled out a plain light blue T-shirt and some track pants.  
  
"I'm really sorry I bothered you tonight." Amy told Jeff  
  
"Amy, you didn't bother me at all. If you ever need a place to stay or you just need me for anything, don't hesitate to call me or come find me. That's why I always tell you which hotel I'm staying at and what the room number is. I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks Jeff" Amy walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and didn't let go.  
  
*God I love this feeling, I never want to let her go. I want to hold this angel forever, and treat her like a queen, MY queen* Jeff quickly snapped out of that thought. *I can't think like that, she is Matt's girlfriend, not mine* Amy released the hug, looked up at Jeff and smiled. Jeff smiled back.  
  
"Ok well go change and get to bed. You look exhausted." Jeff said. Amy walked into the bathroom and got changed. And when she got out Jeff noticed something. He saw the bruises all over her arms that he hadn't noticed before since she was wearing a long sleeved shirt. He knew those bruises couldn't have been from wrestling considering she was still out with her injury. Then he noticed the cuts where Matt had dug his nails into her wrists.  
  
"Amy, what happened?!" Jeff asked in a very concerned tone. Amy realized what he was talking about, and collapsed on the floor, crying. Jeff ran to her, a bit confused, and held her. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down, but he stopped when she screamed out in pain. He had touched one of the spots on her back where Matt had whipped her.  
  
"Amy what's wrong, what's going on?" Jeff asked quietly But Amy just kept crying until she fell asleep. Jeff didn't move her he just let her stay sleeping in his lap while he drifted to sleep as well, leaning against the wall.  
  
The next morning Jeff awoke and found the resting Amy peacefully lying on his lap, then he remembered what had happened the night before. He was so worried and puzzled. Amy awoke and looked up at Jeff.  
  
"Hey Jeff," The sound of her voice startled him "I'm really sorry about last night" Amy continued. She sat up from his lap.  
  
"Its ok but I'm just a little confused," Jeff replied. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Jeff, I-" Amy started but was cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She reached into her bag, a little happy that she was interrupted. She defiantly wasn't looking forward to telling Jeff what kind of man his brother really was.  
  
"Hello?" Amy answered her phone with out bothering to check who it was first. It was Matt. 


End file.
